Sandra,Gerry and Jess
by kayleighjaynebeaton
Summary: Sandra and Gerry have a 16 year old girl named jess and she has something to tell her mother and father and will Sandra and Gerry stick together .
1. Chapter 1

Gerry something is going on with Jess ." Jess is our 16 year old daughter and shes being acting diffrent but gerry just thinks its me being dull so im trying to prove him wrong " Like what sandra . shes just not her self like the fact that she has spent all morning being sick . Sandra she not well shes told us that what more do you want .

"Im going to talk 2 her" fine Sandra do what you want "why the hell is he mad with me " gerry why ar you having a go at me i just wanna know whats going on with Jess .

Jess honey its me . What do you want mam .Can i come in .Ye whats wrong mam .

Whats going on baby . Mam im sorry .For what baby . Im pregnant "Did i hear that right " Mam im so sorry . Ohh baby why didnt you tell us . Because i was scared . Ohhh honey come on lets go tell your dad "this should be fun " Gerry jess has something to tell you .What is it honey . Im pregnant . What "he doesnt look to happy he just gets up and walks out "Fucking amazing well done Gerry " Come on hunny me and you ar going to stay at grans house "Why the hell did he walk off for i dont wanna talk 2 him right now" Mam ar you and dad going to be ok yes baby we will be fine "i just dont know right now but after that i cant tell her that im pissed off with her dad because it wouldnt be fair .

**Let me know what you think thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Jess ar in house and gerry walks back in what do you want gerry . In case you forgot sandra i live her and we need to talk "Why do we need to talk " ,Yes Gerry we do but right now i dont want to talk 2 you our 16 year old daugter tells you shes pregnant and you walk out . Ok im sorry it was a shock .Yes gerry it was and i get it ok but she 16 shes daddys little girl so why did you have a go and walk out . I dont know sandra . Well our daughter asked if me and you was going to be ok and i told her yes but i dont know right now . What do you mean you dont know sandra . All thats gone on this week is you being funny with me so me and jess ar going to stay at my mothers .Sandra im sorry i love you so much . I love you 2 but i cant do this anymore . Do what sandra i was going to tell you last night but we ended up fighting again .Tell me what sandra . That im pregant . You what . Go on walk out again he hugs me and tells me hes happy

."I wasnt expecting that " Sandra i love you so much ok and im so sorry i need to go and talk 2 jess . Yes you do that** " **not sure whats going on anymore

**chapter 3 comeing soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra do you want tea . Tea gerry when have you seen me drink tea i hate it i want coffie .Well you cant " Does he not know me at all i dont like tea " .Gerry ar you going to be like this for the next 8 months because its doing my heading all ready . Sandra you need to look after your body and so does jess .Gerry i know ok " I cant wait to go to work ".Come on jess time for school . Ok mam im comeing "Right thats jess at school time for work " Ive been here 2 seconds and strickland come in shouting because of something or other but i aint lissing and hes comeing to talk 2 me " Hello sir what can i do for you . There is a new case can you take a look , Yes sir will do "Right lets get this over with i bet your thinking what is she on about .Well about a month ago i had a text of James larson and went to meet him well anyways long story short ive been sleeping with james .And i did try to tell Gerry but i just come out with stupid things. But when i found out i was pregnant i told james it was over so do i do the right thing and tell Gerry or do i lie becasuse the lieing is killing me . The phone is ringing to i pick it up and its Jess's school telling me shes fainted and been taken to A&E "what am i going to do " Gerry jess has fainted and been taken to A&E "He looks like hes going to cry " looks like im going to have to talk 2 gerry later .


	4. Chapter 4

Jess baby ar you ok .Mam im fine stop worrying i just didnt have brecfast this morning ok ,Ok babay come on lets take you home . " i hate hospitals " **Beep **, my phone i chuck it and gerry to see who its off and him and he dont look to happy .Sandra why is james larson texting you telling to to just talk to him "fuck looks like im going to have to tell him " Gerry i can explane . You been sleeping with him havent you "I cant look at him " i shake my head and start crying and gerry goes to walk out .Gerry its not what you think . It is sandra do you not love me or something .Gerry i love you more than anything ,Then why ,I dont know .Sandra im going to go home and pack my bags and stay in a hotel . " i dont think so " Gerry our 16 year old daugher is pregnant and so am i and i know i made a mistake ok but its over .Is the baby mine "i know the baby is him because i hadnt seen james in a while and the dates fit " Yes gerry . How do you know the dates fit ,Jess walks in the room and looks at me fuuny Mam im haveing twins " i look at Gerry and he gives Jess a hug give her him keys to wait in the car he looks at me " sandra i love you so much i know it was a mistake and if you say its over then ok but dont do that to me againg and promise me that we stop fighting ok "Im happy for the first time in ages how long will it last i wonder


End file.
